Equipment and apparatus for handling microelectronic components during assembly, disassembly and rework phases must have an arrangement whereby the extremely small components are grasped for transporting and positioning accurately. In the past, such an arrangement has; included a small nozzle-like structure with its larger end formed to fit the equipment or apparatus with which it is being used and its smaller end formed to receive the component to be handled.
In the microelectronic industry, there are dozens of these extremely small components varying in size from several millimeters down to a fraction of one millimeter, each requiring equipment with special tools in order to pick up, transport and position each component. The equipment to move and otherwise handle these extremely small components has been standardized with all adjustments needed to operate.
However, to avoid the necessity of making adjustments to this apparatus every time a different component is to be placed, it has become the standard practice to size the nozzle-like structure end to receive the component within the end surface, so that the apparatus can be adjusted to position the end surface accurately relative to that end. A component of a different size must have its own nozzle-like structure sized to receive it within that end, so it will not project out requiring another adjustment in order to place it accurately.
This practice has worked well for many years, but with the recent increase in technological advances, usage of this equipment has increased also, because of the increased need for building the circuits using smaller and smaller components. Requiring different component-receiving ends for each different component has become almost a nightmare, because of the need to correlate these ends and the components in a practical manner.